The field of the present invention is separators for screening materials using vibratory motion for enhanced screening.
Vibratory separators have long been used for the separation of materials, both wet and dry. It is common to use rectangular screen separators and circular screen separators. An example of a rectangular screen separator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,597, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A circular separator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,546, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The above-mentioned vibratory separators are provided with an inflatable and deflatable seal running around the edges of the screen frame to avoid material bypassing the screen with the inflatable seal in the inflated condition and to securely locate the screen with the separator housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,546, the inflatable seal assists in the facile removal and replacement of screens from a circular separator without disassembly of the entire separator. Screens are subject to wear and, under certain adverse conditions, to rupture. Further, in certain applications, different mesh sizes may be required for the same machine. The quick-change aspect of this device, therefore, provides substantial operational advantage. However, not all applications are best suited for use of an inflatable mechanism or seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,365, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a vibratory screen separator using a resiliently mounted housing has a first wall portion having an upper edge and a second wall portion above the first wall portion having a lower edge. The upper and lower edges may be mutually aligned to define a seat therebetween to receive a screen. The upper and lower edges further include flanges which extend radially outwardly of the housing to receive a clamp band for securely assembling the wall portions. Mounts coupled to the first and second wall portions have a first position with the upper and lower edges of the housing gripping the screen and a second position with the upper and lower edges of the housing mutually displaced from the screen. In the latter position, the screen is released and can be easily accessed for removal and replacement.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,365 includes the mounts on the wall portions of the housing. Thus, they are vibrated with the equipment. The equipment is subject to substantial lateral displacement when passing through natural resonance to or from working speeds. Even though these mounts must be driven with the separator housing, increasing the weight thereof, they don""t experience the problem of being stationary equipment adjacent to the separator when the separator housing is passing through natural resonance. Further, they don""t increase the footprint of the system.
The present invention is directed to a vibratory separator using screens. The separator includes a base and a housing resiliently mounted to the base. The housing is divided into wall portions which fit together with the screens positionable within the housing between the wall portions. A clamp assembly fixes the portions together. A lift system pivotally mounted relative to the base cooperates with one or more brackets on the upper portion of the separator to allow a raising of one portion of the housing relative to another to provide access therebetween for the insertion and removal of screens. A lift of the system includes an arm, an extension device mounted on the arm and a head mounted on the fluid cylinder and shaft. The head is engageable with a bracket when the arm is pivoted into a first, engaging position.
In the foregoing combination, the housing portions may be conventionally formed with outwardly extending flanges defining seating for the screen therebetween. The assembly of the wall portions may then be conventionally secured by the clamp assembly such as a clamp band.
The foregoing combination may employ two such lifts diametrically positioned of the housing. Each lift may further include a foot fixed relative to the base of the vibratory separator to pivotally mount the arm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vibratory screen separator and system for facilely accessing screen mounting areas between housing portions. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.